The Rider of UA
by helioskrill2088
Summary: Time a endless journey which determines our fate with our actions. For me I knew my fate was for something bigger, something more than me. So after many years stagnant I get brought to a new world and get told I'm going to save the world from Time Jackers, Another Rider's and become a King if this was my fate then it is about time I start.


**A/N:** Hello everyone I'm here to give you guys special crossover between Kamen rider and My Hero Academia. Specifically Zi-o, now I was stuck between this and OOO but after watching the entirety of OOO and Zi-o, you can guess which won. Thing's will be slightly different than the show but you can see for yourself the changes. Now lets get on with the crossover of Kamen rider Zi-o and My Hero Academia, The Rider of UA.

 _Third person view_

Henshin!

' _Thought'_

 **Another Riders**

* * *

 _In a dark room a man in robes was sitting in a chair reading a strange book with a title hidden from vision, this was when the man tilted his head up and starts speaking."Time. It is precious thing, for some people its what they could do tomorrow others what could they want to redo if given the chance."_

" _But I'm not here to talk about them. I'm talking about the Kamen riders." As the stranger was talking pictures of different Kamen riders filled the screen like Wizard and OOO for example._

" _The hero's who have saved the world countless times in the shadows for not for fame or money simply because it's the right thing to do. But to be more specific we are here to talk about the newest rider."_

 _A Figure coved in shadow was shown but the visible thing was the word rider written in katakana in pink._

" _This rider will determine the future of the world from a paradise or a wasteland. This is the journey of the new rider."_

" _He is the inheritor of all the Riders"_

" _This is the birth of the ultimate Kamen Rider"_

" _KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!"_

 **The Rider of UA**

* * *

You know I will go on record and say that I'm a trouble magnet I don't look for it its just comes to me. Hey at-least my morning was normal. Oh before I forget the name's Chris Nova, appearance wise platinum blond spiky hair and blue eyes with a swimmers build. Also 16 year old orphan, but like I care about being an orphan got better stuff to do than that.

I woke up around nine thirty early enough for a quick jog I suppose. If you like to jog out in the cold that is.

It was the sixth of January, and I was waiting for some packages to arrive. I had ordered the Ziku Driver and the main rider ride watches from Japan as I had really gotten into it, also having the money saved thanks to my part time job at a cafe.

I just barely had enough to get a shipping method that didn't make me wait like 3 months.

Pulled myself up from my soft bed and stood up looking around my room taking notice of the mess around the place. "I should clean up while I wait...Nah breakfast first."

Procrastinator right here.

After getting clothes on I walked out my room after putting on a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt on.

Going to the fridge and getting some milk and pouring it into a bowl adding some cereal, but before I could eat, I heard the doorbell ring.

So putting my hunger on hold I walked to the front door and twisted the handle and opened the door. There outside was a delivery guy with a fairly large package under his arm. "Delivery for a Chris Nova?"

"Yeah that's me." I said as he handed me one of those debt machine's, the ones designed for signatures. So taking the pen from the side and wrote down my signature.

"Well have a good one." Replied the man, as he walked away towards the delivery van. The strange thing was a man in the passenger seat with a hood on with a strange book in his hands. I blinked for a second to make sure I wasn't seeing stuff, and he was gone. Strange.

"Yeah...Good day.." I muttered, shutting the door behind me. Walking over to the sofa and putting the box on it, to read the item description. "DX Ziku Driver and DX Ride Watches, yep it's them."

"Okay now to open it up." I mumbled, picking up a pair of scissors nearby. I go to work cutting away the tape at the top. Opening the top up before picking the box up and sliding the items out, all the objects in question landing on the sofa, now that's done I chucked the box out the away.

There in the their glory, reaching over to the Driver I noticed something off. "This should not be metal..." Yep the driver is metal when it should be plastic. "..There's no tab that needs to pulled out either, the hell?" Before I decide to examine the driver… I need to get dressed. Time to change.

Putting the driver down and walking to my bedroom and putting on some clean clothes. Coming out in a black shirt of OOO's TaJaDol combo and jeans. I walk over the sofa and sit down, turning on the TV with the remote and selecting apps. Scrolling across to YouTube.

I picked up the driver and ZI-O ride watch. "Wonder what makes you so different with you being metal?"

Before I could realize, the driver was pulled from my hand and to my waist with a belt ejecting out the side, wrapping around my waist and tightening to a firm fit.

 **[ZIKU-DRIVER!]**

I jumped of the sofa in shock. "Holy crap-basket's!" HOW just how should a toy just do that. IT SHOULDN'T THAT'S HOW!

"Okay just...calm down, its not like the watch is the same right?" So picking up the ZI-O ride watch, I twisted the dial so the arrow to the left I then pressed the button on top of the ride watch making it activate.

 **{ZI-O!}**

A digital hologram of the helmet of ZI-O appeared, now before I could add this to my list of questions the Ride Watch started to...pulsate if that' right word for it. Looking at the other Ride watches hoping they were normal...they weren't if them shinning as well was anything to tell.

The shining getting brighter and brighter so bright I had to cover my eyes with my, five seconds later I find myself in a different apartment. The walls where white with a splash of pink here and there, a hallway leading off to the right and a kitchen to the left that looked modern.

"NOW WHERE THE CRAP AM I?!" I shouted wanting to know where the bloody hell I am and how the bloody hell did I get here.

"I believe I can help with that." A voice sounded off behind me.

"AHHH!" I jumped forward totally not screaming like a girl. Taking a look behind me I saw a man siting down on a seat with wavy black hair and eyes in a brown coat, a grey scarf around his head. In his left hand was a strange book that had gear shaped decorations scattered around the front cover. "….Who are you?..." I questioned hoping to get some answers.

He tilted his head up a bit with a smile. "Ah excuse my manners my liege, my name is Woz, and today is a very special day for you." He said, with a joyous smile as if it answered everything.

Wait a gosh darn minute, HE is the mysterious Woz the…I guess helper/adviser/right hand man of Ohma ZI-O...crap, my eyes widening in recognition something he must have picked up on.

"Before you start panicking that Ohma ZI-O was for a different world not this one." He explained, showing he knew of the show.

"Woz please explain what you mean?" I asked hoping I wasn't Ohma ZI-O.

"Gladly, you see my liege Sougo Tokiwa and his Overlord future self are two side's of the same coin, for his world it as fate for him to become ZI-O and it would be based on his actions if he would become Ohma ZI-O or not and determine the fate of his world, but you are not him and this is not the same world." Woz answered not leaving out anything. "So as this is not the same world you cant become the overlord as you are not destined to become him and simply put he does not exist in this world."

Huh so not only me and Ohma ZI-O not one in the same but I cant become him as he does not exist, so that's good news for the long run…..wait…"this world" oh god.

"Woz."

"Yes."

"We're not in my world am I?"

"Nope we are not sire."

"Why and how?" I kept my voice straight as I was scared and confused as to why I'm in a different world, I mean I didn't have anything truly there for me but still…

"Well as for how well the Ride watches." He said pointing with his right hand to to the coffee table in front of the TV, on it were all the Ride Watches organised apart from the ZI-O one in my hand. "Just as it was Sougo Tokiwa's fate to become the ZI-O of his world, you were fated to be the ZI-O of this world." Okay it was not some you are chosen for greatness bull that seems to be common among games, TV and comics, but still why was I fated for this. Woz continued his explanation. "For the why part my liege is that the Time Jackers of this world come from the future displeased with your rule and so traveled to this time to stop you by either, destroying he Ride Watches or kill you. But if they can they will kill you without destroying them so they can use them for an army." Whoa, Whoa, Whoa kill me. Yeah not coll at all.

This is insane, how can they make that many of them. "Woz I thought they could only make Another Rider Watches, so how can they make that many?" I hope they don't steal rider powers as the back up could be helpful.

Woz's face had serious written all over it. "By stealing your Ride Watches after they kill you." What by stealing mine like mine are the real deal and theirs are crappy copy? "Right now they can only make cheap Knock-off's that are flawed unlike the originals, as they are now synced to you they cant use them."

"So their Ride Watches are flawed but mine are superior and to make them better they need mine, did I get that right?" I asked hoping I got all that right, if the bright smile that came was anything to come by I did.

"Insightful as always my liege." He complimented

Still there's one thing that's still bugging me though. "What about this world though?" There its out if I am in a different world what's different?

Woz gained a megawatt smile, something tells me this is gonna take awhile.

Woz proceeded to tell me all about this world that I have decided to dub power land. I'm proud of that.

Anyway getting back on track, apparently like 80% or something like that of the population have superpowers called a Quirk. They are apparently unique to their user and put into different categories. Woz then said the first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city Qingqing who could emanate light. After that like a plague it spread around the world.

Now you are no doubt thinking this is like X-men, if you are well you'd be right. The difference here is that people begun to accept this as the new norm. Now sure having a world of powered people is all fine and swell but, some people begun to use their powers for their own gain aka super villains, so like any good person, people began to put on spandex and go out and fight crime and save people from those who would harm them, aka superhero's.

The time traveler also stated some guy called All For One becoming a symbol of unity, as he used his Quirk to _remove_ Quirks from those who did not want them and give them to people who do. This allowed him to gain a loyal following to him, but behind closed doors allowed him to do nefarious deeds. Woz stated he wont say anything else about the guy because of _spoilers_ yeah, I call BS right there.

So yeah hero's and villains coming out the woodwork with no solution in sight. Well the government's of the world does the only thing they can do.

Make schools and send kids there to get a Hero Licence.

Yep.

Take it in right now. Hero Licence. Fucking bullshit right there, some of the greatest hero's in comic's did what they thought was right they did not earn a special card that says they can be a hero no they just did the right thing. In the words of the a Wall-crawler _"With great power comes great responsibility"_ Hell the greatest of comic book hero's are vigilantes, which are apparently looked down upon just because they don't have a plastic card, which means _sorry you don't have a card that says you're a hero so you're not_.

Ho boy, sorry about that rant but I'm allergic to stupid.

Ah anyway so another thing Woz told me is that in this word Kamen riders are REAL and because they have defeated monsters, creatures and people the superhero's couldn't handle they have become legends hero's who fight in the shadows against things people don't know about, a major majority of the world thinking them as hero's and the rest don't really have an opinion. The Riders never really answered any questions as buy the time the media got to where they were they were already gone. Hold on though one lucky journalist was able to interview Wizard the question he was asked was: _"Why do you do the things you Riders do?_ The answer he got was: _"We don't do this for fame, fortune or popularity we do it because we have the power to stop the bad things from happening and if we don't then the world would fall into despair."_

That statement is something I can agree with whole heartedly not just because Wizard is one of my favorites, but because what he said would happen if they didn't.

People also went crazy that they are quirk-less

"Wow that is, just crazy people having super powers this world is so much different than my own."

"Indeed my king, but I advise we prepare you." Woz said with a strange glint in his eye.

I'm gonna regret this "What is this preparation?"

His smile turned slightly sadistic and eyes that said _this is gonna hurt_.

"Training."

…

…

…

…

Crap

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

So like that Woz began my month of hell and I say hell because I thought I was going to die at some point's. Woz said don't die from training. Damn.

We trained in this high tech room behind the bookshelf. Woz trained me in different combat styles.

From hand to hand, sword play, gun/ranged targeting. Both in and out my armor to get me ready.

Right now however, I'm not training I am riding the ride striker around the city under a tip from Woz who said _"I suggest going for a ride today you maybe able to build a start for legend"_ so yeah.

Oh also wearing a helmet that block's view of my face just in case I do need to henshin, of course the Ziku Driver and my ride Watch in my pocket's.

And before you know it people running around a corner.

"Run!"

"Monster!"

"Someone help"

Well gotta start somewhere. So turning the bike around the corner and I see a crowd watching two Pro-hero's, one that is very tall and muscular with short white hair with a yellow and black head band that matched large metal bracelets and belt.

The other guy possess a swimmer's build with a blue body suit. A brown helmet that looked like it was made from wood and his arms which was also wood. This guy must be stiff in the morning.

The monster on the other hand looks like a combo of red organic and blue inorganic material. This showcase's in the rusty spring running down the left leg. On his waist was machine with a handle and a red and blue bottles. This guy I recognize as Another Build.

The hero's no matter what could not damage Another Build.

So I rev my engine and head straight towards it, this earned the attention of the crowd and hero's which moved out the way giving me the chance to ram into Another Build who took notice of me too little too late, bashing into him and knocking him back. Getting of my bike I walk forward a bit and get ready.

"Kid get outta here and let us handle this!" The wood guy ordered, the big guy agreeing with him.

Time to snark.

"Like you were a few minute's ago." I said, my answer made the eyes of everyone nearby widen in shock.

"Nah I got this." Puling out the Driver and putting it to my waist with the belt shooting out and strapping itself securely and getting out my Ride Watch.

 **[ZIKU-DRIVER]**

The activation announcement got everyone's attention even more wit the crowd asking them selves if it was what they thought, but I don't care what they think.

Turning the dial around makes a holographic picture of the ZI-O helmet.

 **{ZI-O}**

Once again more attention was on me. Inserting the Ride Watch on the right slot and pressing the top button. A techno beat and ticking of a clock was heard with the Driver now tilted. Along with a giant holographic clock behind me.

Now time to say the magic word. "Henshin!" and spin the Driver counter-clockwise.

 **[RIDER TIME]**

The screen of the Driver now flashing and the hands of the clock now on twelve, before the hour hand going to two and the minute hand landing on ten, the word for characters for rider in Japanese appearing in the clock in pink.

 **[KAMEN RIDER ZI-O]**

The word ZI-O now on screen of the Driver. The characters flew out the clock whilst the clock turned into watch strap's and spin around me encompassing me in my armor and the straps now gone and the pink characters slamming into the empty spots on the helmet becoming the visor.

Before people could comment on the new Kamen rider before the Woz stepped into the people's view. "Rejoice! He is the heir to the power of all riders! The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future..."

"His name is Kamen Rider ZI-O, and you have borne witness to the dawn of his advent." Woz finished slamming the book closed with an audible slam.

* * *

Whoa this has got to be one of the longest things I have written and I'm a terrible writer so this is the start of a new hero to the My Hero Academia world who given time, pun not intended could change things for the better so yeah.

Leave a review I'd appreciate it as this is my first story any advice you guy's could give would be appreciated.

With that out the way, have a great day people!


End file.
